Summer Days
by swedish fan
Summary: This takes place the summer Donna and Kelso went to California. Jackie and Hyde are fooling around and Eric and Fez have no life. Come and see how the gangs "boring" summer went.
1. Default Chapter

Summer Days

  
This takes place the summer Donna and Kelso went to California.  
Hyde and Jackie are fooling around, and Eric and Fez have no life.  
Come and see how the gangs "boring" summer went.   


Eric is behind the couch cleaning his records, Hyde is on his usual chair, and Jackie is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.   
Fez comes running in from the side door.   


FEZ: Oh my god! Oh my god!  
They are giving out free candy!   


ERIC: What are you talking about?   
FEZ: There is no time for explanation. It's free candy!! Who's coming with me?   


Hyde: Forman, you go with the foreigner.   
ERIC: But I don't even want...  
HYDE: Go.   
ERIC: But…  
HYDE: GO!   


Eric follows the excited Fez out of the basement.   


JACKIE: Finally, alone!  
HYDE: Yea.   
Hyde moves to the couch to start the make out session.   


JACKIE: You know what would be really cool?  
HYDE: If you'd stop talking?   
JACKIE: No. We could go to my Jacuzzi!  
HYDE: You have a Jacuzzi?   
JACKIE: Of course, and no one's home, so... what do you think?  
HYDE: Oh baby.  
He kissed her and went to his room to get his stuff.   
JACKIE: So I'll meet you there okay?  
HYDE: Yea, yea.   


Eric and Fez are outside The Hub, which is crowded with kids jumping up and down.  
Fez is looking around, wondering which candy to choose.   


FEZ: Ooo, there fudge too!   
ERIC (looking depressed): Ahhh, Donna liked fudge.   
FEZ: And lollipops! This is like heaven. All we need now is hot ladies.   
ERIC: Donna was hot.   
FEZ: Eric, if you're gonna be candy shopping with me, then you have to stop whining about DONNA!   
ERIC: Okay, cool down Fez.  
FEZ: Oh I'm sorry. I'll get you some chocolate, and then we all will be happy.   


Back at the Formans house   
Hyde has packed some things and is going out from the kitchen slide door when Kitty comes in and says:

Oh Steven I'm glad you're here.   


HYDE (looking annoyed): Why?   
KITTY: Well I have some old stuff that I need from the attic. Red isn't here and god knows where Eric is. I need a strong arm, so would you mind?   
HYDE: No, of course not.   


Hyde follows Kitty to the attic.   


Meanwhile, Jackie is waiting and preparing back at her house.

The phone rings.   
Jackie picks it up and without even thinking says: Steven?   


DONNA: No, it's me Donna.   
JACKIE: Donna! Hi!   


DONNA: Why did you think I was Hyde?  
JACKIE: Oh nothing. He's been bugging me all day. So how's California?   


DONNA: Oh it's fine. I saw my mom today, so that was fun.   
JACKIE: Yea, yea, yea did you see any celebrities?  


DONNA: Umm no. So how's Eric?   
JACKIE: Well he's been moping around, and looking pale as always. How's that jerk doing down there?   


DONNA: Oh you know, same old same old. I gotta go now but umm, could you tell Eric I umm... nothing. Just tell everyone I'm alright, okay?   


JACKIE: Yea, sure Donna. Okay bye.   


She puts the phone down. 

Where the hell is Steven?!   


Next scene:  


HYDE: Mrs. Forman, why would you need a crowbar?   
KITTY: Oh that, well…um you're not going anywhere are you?   


HYDE: Umm...why would you ask that?  
KITTY: Well hahahaha...I...okay you promise not to tell Red?   


HYDE: Yeeeah?  
KITTY: Well I took the corvette…and let's just say I had a little accident with the car that damaged it, just a little bit.   


HYDE: WOW! Red is going to be so pissed! Ahem, I mean Mr. Forman is going to be very angry.   
KITTY: He loves that car so much, it's like the son he never had.  


HYDE: Mrs. Forman, he does have...yea you're right (looking understanding).   
They go out to the driveway.   


Eric and Fez come into the kitchen from the living room door with several boxes in their hands. Eric has a twinkie in his hand.   


ERIC: Fez these candies taste weird.  
FEZ: How dear you speak of candy that way! (Takes a bite of his candy) Good god, they taste like feet!   


FEZ: (looking in one of the boxes) Can fudge sweat?  
ERI: Fez, I think these are old. Why else would they be for free.   


FEZ: Sweet mother of god, I can't believe I am saying this but we have to throw away the candy.  
ERIC: Or we could just give em away to the juniors.  
FEZ: Ooo that sounds like fun.   


Next scene:   


HYDE: Well I think we're finally finished.  
KITTY: Oh thank you so much Steven. The car looks like it was never touched.   


Jackie comes in to the driveway.   
KITTY: Well I'm going in to make some lemonade.   
JACKIE: Steven! We were supposed to meet four hours ago! Where the hell were you?  
HYDE: Sorry but Mrs. Forman needed my help.   
JACKIE: You know we do have something called A TELEPHONE. 

Eric and Fez walk in.   


ERIC: Hey what are you guys talking about?  
JACKIE: About how lame your haircut is.   


ERIC: Yea sure.  
(Turns to Fez) I got it cut last week!   


Next scene:   


Red walks in to the driveway.  
Kitty comes out to see him.   


KITTY: Well hi my hubby bubby! Hahahaha   


Red suddenly looks at the car, then at Kitty, then at the car again.   
RED: Kitty! What did you do with the Corvette?!  


KITTY: Um…  
RED: It looks great!   


KITTY: Oh, well of course it does! Hahahaha. I made it all clean and nice, just for you. 

(Red puts his arm around Kitty)   
RED: You're one great gal Kitty.   


TAG:  


The kids are drinking lemonade.   
JACKIE: Oh yea something happened today, but I can't remember what.  
(Looks at Eric) I think it had something to do with you. But nothing new ever happens with you, so that can't be it.   


ERIC: Hey! I got rotten candy today!  
(Jackie looks at him like he's a freak)  
ERIC: Yea you're right.   
JACKIE: Well it was probably nothing important anyway.   


THE END


	2. chapter two

Chapter two.  


The kids are invited to a party, but only Jackie and Hyde and Fez end up going. Jackie gets mad at Hyde but forgives him after a small food fight. 

Jackie comes in to the basement.  
Jackie: Hey!   
So there's this girl I know, who knows another girl who has a sister who is throwing a big party, and I'm invited!   


Hyde: What's that to us?  


Jackie: You didn't let me finish.  
I get to bring some people, and since I am so nice I am bringing you guys.   


Fez: Ooo party!   
Hope I'll get lucky.  


Jackie: Yeah right. You never get lucky.   


Fez: You know, you're not as nice as you think you are.   


Jackie: So are you guys coming?   


Hyde: Count me in.  


Eric: Ah damn I have to help my mom with that charity food for the church.   
Jackie: Wussy.   


Eric: Hey! It's for a good cause.  


Fez: So is making out with a girl. Wussy.   
He takes a bite of his popsicle.   
Fez: Ow my head! When will I learn to never bite something so cold?   


Eric: Ha! That serves you right.  


Fez: Excuse me Eric, but have I insulted you in any way?   
(Eric just looks at him)  
Well I'm gonna go.   


Next scene:  


Kitty is handing cakes and food for Eric to put in the car.   


Eric: Mom how many chocolate cakes did you make?   


Kitty: Only ten.   


Eric: Plus the strawberry cakes AND the pies AND the lasagna  


Kitty: Don't forget the steaks and the mash potato. 

Eric: Mom the entire population of Point Place isn't going to be there.   


Kitty: Just put them in the car.   


Jackie, Hyde and Fez enter.   
Jackie: No Fez, the lead man in Grease is called John Travolta, and he is so dreamy!   


Eric (comes in to take more food): Oh by the way I'll come later after I've helped my mom.   


Kitty: So what are you kids doing tonight?   


Hyde: Uuh, well we're..  


Kitty: Are you going to a party?  
Hyde: Well umm..  
Kitty: Oh how fun it is to party! I remember when I went to those. I don't do that anymore...(looking slightly depressed)  
Well just be home before eleven.   


Jackie: Okay Mrs. Forman. (Looking happily surprised) 

Next scene:   
The guys (Fez and Hyde) are in the basement, ready to go.  
Jackie walks in.   


Jackie: Are you guys ready?  


Fez: Ooo looking good Jackie.   
Jackie (smiling): Thanks.  
Steven what do you think?   


Hyde: You look hot.  
Fez (looking surprised at what he said)  
Hyde: What? I am a man.   


Next scene:   
The kids arrive at the party and enter the big living room.   
A girl (looking interested) comes up to Fez and says:  
And who do we have here?  


Jackie: Hi Kate. This is my friend Fez.   
Kate: Ohh, the foreigner. (Looks at Fez) I find them so exciting.

Fez (looks at Jackie): Well what you do know, I got lucky.  
(Turns to Kate and takes her hand) Shall we go to the snack bar?   


Jackie and Hyde are standing, and looking around   


Jackie: So...  
Hyde: Yea..  
Jackie: You know there's a closet over there, wanna go?  
Hyde: Hell yea!   


Next scene:   
In the closet.  


Jackie: Mmm... Oh Steven.  
Hyde: Shh...  
Jackie (pulls apart): What? Now I can't say Steven? Look I know we have a "no talking" agreement but this is going out of proportion.   


Hyde: No I'm not talking about that, I just don't want anyone to hear us. (Comes forward to kiss her)  
(Jackie pulls back)  
Jackie: So you're saying I'm load?   
Hyde: Well that's not a very big secret.  
Jackie (jaw dropping): You know what, I'm not in the mood anymore.  
Hyde: Oh come on Jackie...  
Jackie: No. (Goes out of the closet)   


Next scene:  
Eric and Kitty are in the church setting the buffet.   
Eric: Wow, I didn't know there were so many homeless people in Point Place.   
How could I be so blind?  


Kitty: Oh honey you're not blind, you're just young and, well you kids are in your own little world.   
And besides you've done a lot of help just by bringing this food here.  
Speaking of that I think you're done here so you can go if you want to.   


Eric: You know what, I don't need to go that party. I'd rather stay here and help.  


Kitty: Oh honey you don't need to do that.  


Eric: No I want to. It feels good doing something for a good cause.   


Kitty (smiling and looking proud): Well I think that's great.  


Eric: You're not gonna kiss me are you?  
Kitty (smiling): Aha. She kisses him on the cheek.   


Next scene:  
Fez comes up to Jackie.  


Fez: That friend of yours is RUED.   
We were having fun and dancing and talking then suddenly she went and danced with some big guy and never came back.  
And when I went and asked why she left she said: (The scene switches to another one where Kate's saying)  
Yeah I'm not into foreigners anymore, I like big guys now, like Big Bill here.   
(The scene switches back)   


Jackie: Well that's Kate.  
Hyde comes up to them.   
Jackie: At least she wasn't load; I know how much men hate that.  


Fez: No I didn't really mind her being load.  
Hyde: God Jackie would you let it go.   
Fez: Let what go?  


Jackie: Hey Fez those two girls are totally wasted. Go!  
Fez goes to the direction.   


Jackie opens the door ahead of them.  
Hyde follows.  


There's a big table with snacks and cakes.   
Jackie (sits by the table): Steven stop following me.  


Hyde: Look we need to clear this out. I'm not gonna beg of forgiveness over some stupid thing.  
And to be honest you're taking this all to seriously, but I guess it was rued of me saying you were load. Although I don't see why you were so surprised, I'm rued to people all the time.  
(Hyde sits in front of her by the table) Anyway can you get just get over this?   


Jackie looks at him, and then looks at the chocolate mousse on the table.  
You know what, I need to do something before I can get over it.   


Hyde: Yeeeah?   


Jackie takes her hand in the mousse and throws some on Hyde's face.   


Hyde: Ohh, you're gonna pay for that.   
Jackie is smiling satisfied: Oh yea? Make me.  


She throws a piece of cake on his face.   
And Hyde starts to throw cake at her too.  
They are now in a major food fight. Hyde is tickling Jackie who can't stop laughing, and at the same time he is smooshing cake on her.  
Jackie keeps laughing.   


They suddenly stop and look at each other. They start kissing.   
They don't seem to care that someone could come in and see them, and the make out session continues.   


Jackie: Aw now my hair is dirty.  
Hyde: Yea but it's totally worth it.  
Jackie giggles: Yea.   


The end.


End file.
